


Malos Pensamientos

by Novato Osiris (NoobSlifer)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, M/M, No Beta, Second chapter is crack, Thoughts about Murder, Two Shot, We Die Like Men, somewhat character study
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoobSlifer/pseuds/Novato%20Osiris
Summary: Akeshu. Two-Shot.Cp1.Soltó una pequeña risa, una especie de entusiasmo perverso revoloteando en sus entrañas al comparar la imagen de Kurusu frente a él, y el próximo cadáver que hallarían muerto por suicidio en una sala de interrogatorios.Cp2.Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, y podría jurar que algo en su sistema nervioso había colapsado en ese mismo momento. Aun así, trató de formular alguna frase coherente, notando lo sospechosamente seca que se encontraba su boca—. Qué diablos--Kurusu le interrumpió, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AChrisDezvil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChrisDezvil/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fanfic es un regalo para mi novia. La escena está basado en una canción del grupo Panda.

Generalmente, Goro Akechi era peligrosamente consciente del rumbo de sus pensamientos cuando estaba alrededor de Akira Kurusu.

No, no lo consideraba necesariamente un contratiempo. En realidad, incluso podría tratarse de un mecanismo de defensa: ¿no eran acaso sus pláticas y sonrisas corteses lo mismo que una partida de ajedrez? Sabía que detrás de la expresión amable de esos ojos grises y la apariencia inofensiva de barista trabajando a tiempo parcial, el no-tan-infame líder de los Phantom Thieves esperaba un desliz que delatara sus intenciones con el mismo ahínco con el cual debía robar corazones, literal y figurativamente.

(La verdad es que se hubiera sentido impresionado por la calidad de su fachada, por supuesto, si el mismo Akechi no tuviera una máscara mucho mejor que presumir al público, a su diferencia, nunca para ocultarse. Él sí ansiaba ser aclamado, reconocido, necesitado--).

Resultaba frustrante lo insoportablemente _agradable_ que llegaba a ser su compañía. Incluso en la atmósfera calmada de LeBlanc y las tazas de café que le recordaban a una tibia comodidad que no tenía aun en su propio departamento, la presencia de Kurusu resultaba una distracción indeseable a sus propósitos prácticos.

Tan entretenidas como frustrantes, sus conversaciones se aventuraban con frecuencia al borde peligroso del juego de policías y ladrones, pisándose los pies continuamente; porque pese a la caza del gato y el ratón que los dos se empeñaban en disimular detrás de los guiños presumidos y las sonrisas impertinentes, como si jamás se hubiera dado lugar a una acotación espinosa o cualquier insinuación que picara en la punta de la lengua; existía algo innegablemente atrayente en esas interacciones que les instaba a continuar con más que el toque físico ocasional, casi como si una fuerza les empujara a gravitar alrededor del otro.

(Aunque Akechi sabía que si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podía visualizar a la perfección cómo quedarían las marcas de sangre sobresaliendo de los rizos negros, el rojo espeso coloreando la pálida piel de Kurusu como un lienzo macabro esbozado por sus propias manos, bajando por sus pómulos, su nariz y la barbilla. Aquella visión le devolvía la misma mirada desafiante que poseía el Joker en el Metaverso, estando _tan_ cerca que incluso podría--)

—¿Algo en su mente, detective?

Pese a la interrupción abrupta de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera parpadeó ante la invasión descarada a su espacio personal cuando el barista se inclinó demasiado próximo a él para rellenar su segunda taza de café, como tampoco le pasó desapercibida la mueca lúdica que se posó sobre los labios finos del ladrón.

Si sus dedos apenas se rozaron, a ninguno pareció importarle.

El detective no vaciló en ofrecerle la misma sonrisa amable que de costumbre, la fachada deslumbrante por la que su interlocutor no se dejaba encantar, pese a sus modales impecables de televisión—. Nada en absoluto —negó con la cabeza, y ante una mueca poco impresionada por parte del otro, soltó una pequeña risa, una especie de entusiasmo perverso revoloteando en sus entrañas al comparar la imagen de Kurusu frente a él, y el próximo cadáver que hallarían muerto por suicidio en una sala de interrogatorios. Era terriblemente difícil no exponerse luciendo demasiado satisfecho—. Pensaba en que el color _rojo_ te resultaría especialmente sentador.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo. Crack. Basado en una escena de _American Psycho_ que me hace reír muchísimo.

A veces, sólo a veces, Akechi quisiera que se le reconociera por la calidad de sus personas, más allá de su habilidad como comodín en el mundo cognitivo. Es decir, la capacidad de disciplina que debía de amaestrar tan sólo para mantener su imagen inmaculada tanto en su personaje de Príncipe Detective como estudiante estrella de por si era algo agotador. En cambio, la capacidad de auto-control que requería como _hitman_ de Masayoshi Shido sólo para no quebrar su compostura enfrente de él se trataba de un nivel completamente diferente de esfuerzo (y del que estaba ambiguamente orgulloso, si se podía adjudicar un poco de mérito).

Por la misma razón, no podía entender qué parte de Akira Kurusu le resultaba tan insufrible como para lograr mancillar su auto-control de esa manera. Era cierto que pasaban más tiempo interactuando juntos de lo que el mismo Akechi pasaba con cualquier otro ser humano que no se limitara sólo a regurgitarle _preguntas y preguntas_ insípidas para aumentar el nivel de audiencia, pero incluso así, no dejaba de parecer un fenómeno entrañable.

Lo que volvía diferente a Kurusu era efectivamente lo mismo que lo volvía tan peligroso como el Joker. Incluso cuando su rol como Crow se trataba de un subordinado más, un compañero y apoyo para el equipo (pese a que sus habilidades en el Metaverso no eran exactamente pocas, muchas gracias), era imposible reducir sus enfrentamientos intelectuales, incluso bajo la excusa de la insubordinación. Akechi sabía a la perfección cómo portarse como un soldado disciplinado, obediente y sobre todo, _eficaz_. De lo contrario, su plan no habría durado el tiempo necesario para concretarse.

Aun así, el líder de los Phantom Thieves sería quizá el único ser humano con el que su máscara de perfección superficial se habría agrietado, si acaso fuera un título para estar orgulloso. No tomó una respiración profunda, sino que directamente agarró de los cabellos a su compañero para detener su caminar, pero al instante se arrepintió, pues la brusquedad en ese estado de ánimo podía ser confundido con _otra cosa_. 

Sin embargo, algo en la sonrisa engreída del Joker le hacía desear el enfrentamiento cada vez que se encontraban. Deseaba poder arrancarle esa maldita expresión de suficiencia del rostro con los dientes. Nada le complacería como colocar sus dos manos alrededor de ese cuello delgado, los pulgares justo debajo de su manzana de Adán, y _apretar_. Presionar hasta que el color de su rostro pasara de rojo a morado por la falta de aire, ansiaba atesorar en su memoria el momento en que Akira Kurusu soltara su último estertor agónico mirándole directamente a los ojos, siendo lo último que ese bastardo vería en su miserable vida.

En cambio--

_En cambio_ , ese completo desgraciado tenía las agallas para sonreírle de regreso, ni siquiera teniendo el mínimo de decencia para lucir un mínimamente sorprendido cuando el detective más popular de Tokyo y supuesto leal compañero en los Phantom Thieves le acorraló con claras intenciones asesinas, en un arranque particularmente feroz de agresividad.

Sólo por la impresión, fue el mismo Akechi quien se vio ligeramente desconcertado ante la falta de respuesta de sobrevivencia de su _oh tan importante_ líder. Casi inmediatamente después, enfureciéndose una vez más al notar que el otro ni siquiera le iba a considerar una amenaza, incluso con sus manos literalmente apretando alrededor de su garganta. _Cómo se atrevía ese pequeño pedazo de mierda--_

—Akechi —la voz del ladrón se hallaba completamente en calma, si apenas un tanto ahogada, lo suficiente para crisparle los nervios una vez más. Sin embargo, distinguió una entonación _complacida_ que no logró entender por completo. Parcialmente fuera de lugar al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del todavía-no-muerto Kurusu, el detective detuvo su tren de pensamiento homicida para lanzarle una mirada de especial exasperación.

Dioses, ¿por qué era tan difícil mover sus pulgares y apretar hasta que todo el aire saliera de la garganta del maldito bastardo? ¿Por qué Kurusu tenía que verse así, como si tuviera absolutamente todo bajo control, incluso en esas circunstancias? Le hacía hervir la sangre el hecho que el desgraciado ni siquiera intentaba quitárselo de encima, no estaba colocando resistencia, en cambio, la sonrisa del Joker empezó a ampliarse por una razón completamente desconocida para él. En lugar de retorcerse bajo su agarre, Akira simplemente miró las manos que lentamente le estaban exprimiendo la tráquea, y con el descaro de _sonreírle_ completamente en calma a su asesino, murmuró algo muy similar a “por supuesto que tú estás en _ese_ tipo de cosas”.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para procesar la frase, a continuación, Goro no sabe con exactitud explicar cómo, ni mucho menos _por qué_ , pero Akira bajó lentamente la cabeza, y empezó a… depositar pequeños besos de mariposa en su muñeca izquierda, el lugar donde sus guantes de cuero dejaban un trozo de piel expuesta. Lentamente, casi con… afecto, de todas las cosas posibles.

(por supuesto que tenía que ser el jodido líder de los Phantom Thieves quien le tratara con afecto de todas las malditas personas--)

Y si Akechi no se retiró del contacto por pura sorpresa, fue a causa del profundo disgusto, rabia y mezcla de _pánico_ que le sobrevino inmediatamente después. Incluso cuando hizo el pequeño ademán de alejarse, Kurusu ya se había acercado lo suficiente a él, aún con las manos y los nudillos recubiertos de cuero atorados alrededor de su cuello, y esta vez, el ladrón se tomó la libertad de levantar una mano para acunar el rostro de Akechi con absoluta delicadeza, la asquerosa ternura resbalando de su tacto suave como miel empalagosa en su paladar.

Entonces, con la voz de terciopelo, apenas un poco sin aire por los dedos que se ceñían congelados alrededor de su tráquea, Kurusu murmuró lo suficientemente despacio sólo para que ellos dos escucharan—. ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Ahora?

Akechi fue repentinamente consciente de la intensidad en la mirada ajena sobre su persona, muy diferente al llamado de misericordia que se imaginó que serían los últimos minutos agónicos de Kurusu en su compañía, sino una llena de _cariño_ y _anhelo_ que simplemente le sobrecogió peor que el ataque más poderoso de cualquier sombra en el Metaverso.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, y podría jurar que algo en su sistema nervioso había colapsado en ese mismo momento. Aun así, trató de formular alguna frase coherente en su cerebro temporalmente averiado, notando lo sospechosamente seca que se encontraba su boca—. Qué diablos--

Kurusu le interrumpió, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. Se veía particularmente satisfecho consigo mismo, y por alguna razón, eso en lugar de enervarle, le hizo sentir abrumado con algo difícil de determinar. Porque el Joker, el líder de los Phantom Thieves que estaba tratando de asfixiar en esos momentos, tenía el atrevimiento de _ronronearle_ en un tono que no podía ser definido como algo menos que _seductor_ —. Vamos, no tienes que ser tímido…

_(Abortar misión. Abortar misión. Abortar misión)._

De inmediato empezaron a sonar alarmas rojas en su cabeza, cuando lamentablemente todo el peso de la situación le hizo click, golpeándole más fuerte que un ladrillo arrojado directamente a su dignidad quebradiza. Sintió toda la sangre yéndose hacia su rostro, fuera en completa rabia o vergüenza ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro.

Para Akira, en cambio, la visión del pánico creciente que supo distinguir en la expresión repentinamente angustiada del otro muchacho valió por mucho los pequeños moretones adoloridos de su garganta. Sonriendo ampliamente como un felino al ver al encantador Príncipe Detective, el siempre compuesto Crow y el peligroso usuario de la Máscara Negra reducido a nada más que un lío nervioso, no podía obligarse a sí mismo a tener un poco de compasión, ni siquiera cuando la situación le fuera indicar que el otro estaba bastante cerca a quizá simplemente desmayarse.

Después de todo, dos podían jugar ese juego.

Excepto que a diferencia de Akechi, y probablemente, para su absoluto horror y desconcierto, Akira planeaba matarlo solamente con _amor_.

**Author's Note:**

> Subido originalmente en Junio/2018.


End file.
